The Stripped Flowers
by CeltyHeart13
Summary: A Forgotten Marriage Proposal, old feelings bubble up. What will the young Ciel will do. Who will he pick to be his wife?


_**Hello every one. Doing a new FanFic. I hope you like it. Not going to follow the storty or thinking going to do my own thing. In this Ceil is 16 and going to tweek a lot of things about them. All rights go to their rightfull owner. All I own is the plot and my OCS. I hope you enjoy this story. Once again nothing is going to be like the anime/manga.**_

Chapter 1: Forgotten Marriage Proposal

 _ **Normal pov**_

Ceil is sitting in his study going threw his papers when Sebastian knocked on his door softly. "Come in." Ceil said in a gruff voice. Things has be on Ceil's mind and its starting to get to him. "Sorry to bother you my lord but this letter came for you today." Sebastian said as he walked over to his master, then he handed the letter to Ceil. Ceil looked at the fancy letter. Only noble family's use this kind of parchment. As Ceil opened and took out the page's he notice that most of the parchment is really old, but there is one piece that is newer then the rest.

Ceil decided to read the newer page first. His rich deep blue eye read the letter and when he got to the last of it. "Celty H. Castleberry." Ceil said softly to him self as some very old memories came back to Ceil. Memories before his life turned to ashes. Celty Castleberry was one of his dearest friends growing up. When he came back with Sebastian he heard that she and her family was killed in a fire just like his.

"My lord what is wrong?" Sebastian said with concern in his silky attractive voice. Ceil looked up at Sebastian. "This letter is from a girl I use to know, but I thought she was dead. . ." Ceil said as some old feel's started to resurface. "What are we doing to do?" Sebastian asked to Ceil. "I don't know. I vanished for a while and came back. . .maybe she did the same. . .If not we can kill the imposter." Ceil said before he began to read the other letters. As Ceil read the other page's his pale face slowly turned pink then red.

Sebastian saw his master's face and wondered what is on the pages. "My lord is everything ok?" Sebastian asked his master. "I don't know. These's are documents for a marriage proposal. My parents and Celty's parents where arranging for the two of us to be engaged when we got older." Ceil said softly to Sebastian. "Oh." Sebastian said as he looked at Ceil.

"What are you going to do master? You are betrothed to young Elizabeth." Sebastian said to his young master. For a few year's now Ceil has become quite annoyed with Lizzy. She is to hyper and never know's when to shut up or when to leave him be. "Thing's can change." Ceil said. This can give Ceil a change to see if this person is the real Celty and if so he can pick who he can stand the most. Sebastian looked shocked at his master. Sebastian never thought Ceil would think like this.

Then Ceil took out a clean piece of parchment, then dipping his pin into the ink will before he started to write a reply back to who he hoped that this is real Celty he knew. "Sebastian I will take my lunch in here today." Ceil said as he wrote on. "Yes my Lord." Sebastian said before he left the study to get lunch ready for Ceil.

Two week's later Celty will be arriving to Phantomhive manor that day. Ceil is slightly nervous to see Celty once again. He can still remember her smile like it was just yesterday. Ceil put on his best clothes on. Sebastian saw Ceil pacing by the front door for a few hours now. Then a knock came at the door and Ceil froze before he calmed down and waited for Sebastian to open the door.

When the door opened there stood four men in suit's like Sebastian's. "Hello. How can I help you?" Sebastian said with a smile. "Yes we are lady Celty's butlers." said the first butler that stood infront of the others. The man's name is Luka Storm, he has shaggy black hair that hung around his face, deep orange eyes. Then all four of them moved to the side. Ceil came closer when he heard Celty's name.

Celty stood at the back of them. When she turned around her bright icy metallic blue eyes looked at Sebastian then fell aparn Ceil and stayed on him. Ceil looked at Celty and the dress she is wearing looked like it is made from white fabric. It has a short narrow skirt with a v-line waist and flower-like sleeves. Her hair is the same shade of blood color. So dark that it almost look's black unless the light hits it just right. Its pulled up into a french braid.

Ceil and Celty stared into each other's eyes and Ceil felt peace for the first time in years. Celty felt that same zing run threw her like every time she looked into his beautiful eyes. "Hello Ceil. Its be to long." Celty said softly as she slowly moved closer to him. "It has been to long Celty." Ceil said before he took her hand and kissed it. Celty blushed a little as she smiled at him. Ceil smiled back at her and this time he really is smiling and not faking it.

"Please come in. We can go to my study to talk more." Ceil said as he took Celty's hand and placed it on his arm. Then he lead her to his study with all five butler's trailing their master and mistress. Once inside the study Ceil took Celty to a chair and pulled it back for her. "Thank you." Celty said before she sat. Ceil nodded his head before he went around his desk and sat down him self. They stared at each other and then it slipped out. "I thought you where dead." Ceil said to Celty.

Celty looked at him with sad eyes. "I thought you were dead too. Then you came back. But how do I truly know you are the real Ceil? My Ceil?" Celty said shocking both Ceil and Sebastian. Because they where thinking the same thing. "What happened when your family died? Why did you vanish?" Ceil asked Celty and saw pain and rage in her eyes. "I really don't want to talk about it. I've been trying to forget that aweful time." Celty said and Ceil know's what she is saying. He to has been trying to forget what happened to him.

"If you don't want to talk about it we have other ways." Ceil said and Sebastian watched the other butler's, as they watched him. "Thank you Ceil. I wont ask you what happened. We can ask things only the two of us would know." Celty said to him as her eyes slowly started to turn warm once again. "How would you know if the other is telling the truth?" Luka said to his mistress. "How about we write down the answer and then show it?" Celty said as she kept her eyes on Ceil.

"Why like that?" Sebastian asked her not sure what to believe. "Because if we speak it then one of us could just repeat the awsner. We can write it down and give it to our butler then they can flip it over and show us." Celty said and Ceil smiled at her. "Why like that?" Ceil said her with a smile. "Its like a game sorry I still like games. We can do it another way if you like?" Celty said softly as she blushed a little. "No, that way sounds fun. We can see if we are who we think we are." Ceil said before he handed Celty some parchment and a pin.

Ceil put the ink well in the middle so they can share it. "We can take turn's asking quiestions." Ceil said and Celty nodded her head. Ceil like's that Celty don't really talk as loud as Lizzy does. "You can go first Ceil." Celty said with a smile and Ceil blushed a little at her. "Ok. How old were we when we first ment?" Ceil asked and then the both of them wrote down their answers. Ceil put down a fake number before he gave it to Sebastian. Celty handed her's to Luka. Then they both fliped it over. Ceil put 5 but Celty but 3. "Why did you put three for?" Ceil asked her. "You know as much as I do that the first time we ment is when we where three years old. That's when our mother's decided to get both of our family's together to meet each other." Celty said.

Ceil smirked at her. "Why did our mother's wanted to meet for?" Celty asked her quiestion and they both wrote it down. Their answers were writen differently but they were the same. "Because they grew up together. Went to the same school and they were best friends. They wanted them to meet their loving familys." Ceil said after the answer's was shown. Celty nodded her head with a smile. "Correct. Your turn Ceil." Celty said to him.

As they went on they tried to think up of really hard things to ask. "Let's take a break." Ceil said because he noticed that Celty wants to get up for a bit. "That be lovely." Celty said before she stood up and walked over to the window. She looked out and a painful memory came to her. Ceil saw the pain on her face. "What's wrong Celty?" Ceil said before he got up and walked over to her.

He looked out of the window and saw nothing there. "The very last time we saw each other was back there. Right over there was were our parents would sit and talk while we played." Celty said as she pointed to the spot under the tree. "I remember that. We wouldn't be able to see each other for our birthdays." Ceil said as he stood next to her. "What happened to the cherry blossom tree?" Celty asked.

Ceil looked back out of the window. Celty is right there use to be a cherry blossom tree out there when they were kids. Ceil forgot about that tree till now. "Lily?" Ceil said and Celty turn to look at him with a smile. "No one has called me that since I was small." Celty said and Ceil smiled at her. He is now starting to know for sure this is his Celty. "Who started to call me Lily and why?" Celty said to Ceil with a smile.

He smiled at Celty before he spoke. "It was the second time we got together after our first meeting. I took you to the garden and showed you to my-" Ceil said and Celty picked up after him. "to your secret spot where a light blue and black lily grow's. I never seen such a beautiful flower before. When I saw it I-" Celty said and left it off to see if Ceil could finish it. "you had tears in your eyes when you saw it. You said you never seen a lily like that before. Then I started to call you Lily. We never told anyone about why I did. It was our little secret. It made Lizzy so mad that we wouldn't tell her." Ceil finished.

"You are the real Ceil." Celty said as she looked up at him. Ceil blushed just a little as he looked down at Celty. "You are the real Celty. Now that I know for sure we can talk about this marriage proposal." Ceil said before they went back to their seats. "Why did you sent this for?" Ceil asked her. Celty blushed a little as she balled her fists in her lap. "When my parents were kill, I didn't know they left anything behind. Till last year when they bank came to the house. It took me a year to convince them I was the real Celty. Then that happened they gave me all this documents my parents had. I read threw them and saw that both of our parents decided they wanted to set us up. If we marry you will take control of my family's business's. We be able to run them side by side. If you decline then I have to find another norble man. Then after that produce a heir to the Castleberry family. Here are the documents with their will if you like to read over it." Celty said as Luka came over to her and gave her the documents.

Then Celty handed them to Ceil. Ceil took them and started to read them. Celty watched as Ceil read the documents in silence. Sebastian walked over to Ceil and whispered something into his ear. Ceil nodded with out looking away from the documents.

It didn't take Ceil long to read them. When he looked up he saw Celty watching him with a small smile on her dark purple lips. At that moment Ceil found him self wanting to kiss her lips. He has never thought of kiss anyone before. "I read threw them and I know my parent's handwriting. These's letter's are from them. I am engaged to Lizzy." Ceil said softly to Celty. Celty's eyes turned to sadness and that made Ceil feel pain in his heart. "I didn't know that. Since you have a fiance I will return home at once. Sorry to have wasted your time Ceil." Celty said as she stood up.

Ceil didn't want her to leave just yet. "But I haven't gave her a ring yet. I could still change my mind" Ceil said in a rush. Celty looked at him with shock. Even her four butler's looked shocked at will. "You don't have to do that Ceil. If you love her then you should marry her." Celty said trying so hard to keep the pain out of her voice. Ceil feels so bad about hearing her sweet voice sound like she got her heart ripped out of her chest. "I know I don't have to Celty. But to tell you the truth I really don't love Lizzy. The only reason we are in engaged is because I have to be. Its a noble man's spot to marry a woman of noble family. . .why do you want to marry me Celty when you can have anyone you want." Ceil said with bitterness in his voice.

"I don't want just anyone Ceil. . .I want you." Celty whispered softly. Ceil blushed a little. "Y-you do?" Ceil manage to said in shock. "I been in love with you since we were small. If you don't feel the same I will understand. Growning up I know that I have to marry and have children. As long as I can get along with my husband then I shall be fine." Celty said and Ceil didn't like hearing her say husband with out meaning him. "How about you stay a while so we can get to know each other again Celty. Then I can decide who I want as my wife." Ceil said to Celty.

Celty looked at him. "I don't want to make you pick. This was made when we were just children." Celty said to him. "But I want to get to know my best friend again Celty. Beside I really don't know if I want to marry Lizzy." Ceil said to her trying so hard to get to her stay. "Ok Ceil you win. I stay and get to know each other again." Celty said softly to him.

Sebastian came back in to the study. "Dinner is ready." he said to them. "Thank you Sebastian we are coming." Ceil said as he walked back around his desk and offered his arm to Celty. With a small smile Celty took his arm and followed Ceil to the dinning hall.


End file.
